Eagerly Awaiting
by Labyrinth01
Summary: For Fritz and Brenda, absence really does make the heart grow fonder. And then some.
1. Chapter 1

**Eagerly Awaiting, Chapter 1  
**

They hadn't really seen each other in over two weeks. Or, more correctly, they hadn't been together, awake, in the same location for over two weeks. Brenda saw Fritz when she came home late at night, when he was sound asleep. Evidence of his attempts to stay awake and wait for her were apparent: bedroom lights on, diet coke on the night stand, a book in his hand. Brenda smiled at him, feeling a burst of love pulsate through her exhausted heart, and slowly removed the book and turned out the light, kissing him softly on the forehead as she did so. He called her every day and, upon finding out she was working late again, would make her promise to wake him up when she got home, disappointment in his voice. She swore she would just to make him happy, but she never had the heart. She felt that there was really no point in both of them being worn down and sleep deprived.

Mornings were almost the same. She set her alarm for 6am, no matter what time she came in the night before. She awoke with a start, hitting the off button immediately. Fritz, being a deep sleeper, sometimes stirred but never woke up. She showered quickly, and was out the door by 6:30, heading back to Parker Center to try and juggle two high profile cases at the same time. As much as she loved her job and thrived on the challenge, each morning, as she looked at her puffy face and red-rimmed eyes, she had to admit to herself that she rather be in bed with Fritz. In fact, she rather be anywhere with Fritz. She missed him like crazy, and she knew he felt the same. She had gone through some tough times at her job when she didn't come home much, but a two week stretch was a record.

Even though she was inarguably the less romantic one in the relationship, it was Brenda who started leaving love notes. It occurred to her investigative mind that, since she was coming home after Fritz fell asleep and leaving before he woke up, he really didn't have any proof that she had bothered to come home at all. Something about that bothered her, so one morning, she pulled out the notebook they used to take phone messages, ripped a page out, and wrote in big letters:

_Fritzy, I love you and I miss you._

_-Brenda_

_PS. Have I ever told you that you are the sexiest man alive?_

She put it on the round dining room table, front and center, so he couldn't miss it.

That night, she came home, threw her purse on the floor and headed for bed. She almost missed the note on the table, but her own name caught her eye. Fritz had left her a similar note from the same pad of paper:

_Brenda,_

_I miss you too, sweetheart. When these cases are over and I get to see your beautiful face in the light of day again, I am not going to let you out of my sight for a very long time._

_Love, _

_Fritz_

_PS. Have I ever told you that you have great breasts?_

Brenda had to cover her mouth so her laughter wouldn't wake up Fritz. Everyone always thought Fritz was so dignified, but the truth was the man had a dirty sense of humor, and he loved saying inappropriate things to Brenda just for the sheer shock value. She always feigned horror at first, but ended up laughing. Never a dull moment with that man, she thought, putting the note down and heading for bed.

She decided to play along and leave him something that will make him choke on his morning coffee. This is kinda fun, she thought.

_Fritz,_

_My beautiful breasts miss your sexy hands, as does the rest of me. I miss your body terribly, and sometimes at work, I just about come thinking about you._

_-Brenda_

She hoped he would reply in kind, and when she came in at 2am, cranky from an argument with Taylor, she quickly scanned the table for a note. She was not disappointed.

_To my beautiful girl,_

_The idea of you almost coming from thinking about me distracted me from getting any real work done today. I just kept picturing my mouth on your clitoris, giving you a screaming orgasm. It warms my heart (and other vital parts of me) to know I can make you wet long distance._

_Love,_

_Fritz_

Well, that certainly ratcheted things up a notch, Brenda thought.

At the bottom of the note, in large block letters outlined multiple times for boldness, was

"WHAT PART OF 'WAKE ME UP WHEN YOU GET HOME' DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?"

That night though, as tempting as it was to wake up Fritz and seduce him, she let the man sleep. On her way out the door the next morning, she paused, coffee cup in hand, to write a quick note:

_Fritzy,_

_I did wake you up, don't you remember? I went down on you and worked you with my tongue and mouth. You were hard and silky and salty and I just couldn't get enough of you. You came and came, and I swallowed every last drop. You said it was the best blow job I had ever given you. How could you have forgotten?  
_

_--Brenda _

Okay, that just plain borderlines on cruel, she thought, setting the pen down and smiling to herself. They hadn't had sex in weeks, and she basically just left him porn to read along with his Cap'n Crunch. Well, he started it.

The notes went on like this for days, varying in their erotic intensity, but all were focused on driving the receiver crazy. Brenda spent and entire meeting with an influential community leader daydreaming about Fritz's note from the night before, outlining all the positions he was going to put her in so he could be as deep inside her as possible. When Chief Pope directed the discussion her way, she was mentally flipping through the Karma Sutra for ideas, and hadn't heard him at all. She asked Will to repeat the question and watched as his face turned red with anger as hers turned red with embarrassment. After the meeting Will angrily pulled her aside and asked her what was going through her head that was more important than the meeting. She gave him a mysterious smile and said, "wouldn't you like to know," and walked away.

She spoke to Fritz every day at least once or twice, when she had a couple of minutes in transit from one place to another, or on the rare occasion when she actually got to sit down at her desk and eat something from her drawer, her shades drawn for a few precious moments of alone time. Fritz would start out asking her why she didn't wake him up the night before when she got home, and she always responded that she didn't want him walking around as tired as she was. Once the perfunctory argument was over, they would ask about each other's days and chat about nothing. Never once were the notes mentioned. They seemed to have a tacit agreement that the notes' sexual magic would be broken if they spoke of them out loud, so they remained undiscussed, their silent secret.

Brenda finally wrapped up one case and was pushing hard on the second, seeing a light a the end of the tunnel. Her staff kept begging her to go home and get some sleep, because they knew she stayed late into the night working, long after she had shooed them all home. She felt torn between trying to delegate and taking a night off and being with Fritz, or charging full steam ahead and getting the case wrapped up faster. Being the micromanager she was, she opted for the latter.

Fritz called her cell one afternoon, just as she had gotten off the phone with a reporter from the newspaper who wanted her to comment on the recent case she closed. He had mocked her accent, and she felt annoyed. She was glad to look down at her cell and see it was Fritz.

"Hi Honey!" she answered with all the enthusiasm her tired self could muster. "How're you?"

"Great," he answered back. "Guess where I am right now, this very second?"

"Disney World?" she quipped, too tired to play guessing games.

"No, even better! I'm at Parker Center, as we speak. Jerry and I just finished up a meeting with the Gang Intelligence Unit."

"You are? You did? You comin' up to see me?" Brenda leaned forward on her chair.

Fritz laughed. "Nah, I thought I would head on back to my office to check e-mail instead of visiting my beautiful fiancée whom I haven't seen in a couple of weeks."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Fritz Howard. It's my thing. I'm in my office, get your butt up here!" She hung up the phone. She couldn't believe she was actually going to get to see him, awake and handsome in one of his work suits. Brenda grabbed her purse and dashed to the bathroom. She pulled out from the caverns a toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, lipstick, powder, and a brush. She did what she could to look, and smell, better, but still wrinkled her nose at her reflection, and walked quickly back to her office.

Fritz knocked and let himself in the front door, pausing to lock it behind him. Brenda stopped breathing for a second, reveling in his handsomeness. As she expected, he was dressed impeccably, signature pink tie and all, and she felt herself get turned on by just looking at him. Down girl, you're at work, she told herself. She got out of her chair and walked over to him.

Fritz's face broke out in a big smile, and he pulled her close for a bear hug. He leaned down and kissed her on top of the head, whispering, "so good to see my girl again." Brenda tilted her head up so could kiss her, and his soft lips came down on hers.

And then things became blurred, as if time sped up, and moments hung unconnected like pearls on a necklace. He was lightly kissing her, and then somehow her tongue was in his mouth. Her hands were suddenly in his hair, and he cupped her ass and pulled her to him tightly, his straining erection, which seemed to come out of nowhere, pressed against her stomach. His soft palms were on her nipples, and she found herself starting to unzipper his pants before reality came in to focus again. She pulled away from him, breathing heavily.

"Oh my," she said, buttoning up her blouse, having no memory of it ever been unbuttoned. "OK, time to cool off, Fritzy. We're in my office right now, remember?"

By the look in his eyes, pupils dilated with excitement, she knew he would have been inside her before long if she hadn't stopped them. He looked dark, almost dangerous, single-minded in his attraction to her. She got even more wet staring at him as he looked at her body hungrily.

"Sorry," he finally said. "It's just been so long."

"I know, Fritzy, and you have nothing to apologize for," she said. "I do believe I was part of that…" she stumbled when she tried to think of a word for what just happened, "uh, display of affection."

He laughed. "It's just that being caught having sex in your office is not much of a career booster, is it?"

"Notsomuch," she said, smiling glad the mood was getting lighter. But not for long.

Fritz's smile faded and the dark, wolfish look was back in his eyes, which rested on her breasts. "It's just that it's been weeks, Brenda, and I miss you so much. And the notes…" his voice trailed off.

"Yea, the notes," she echoed. "I've been spendin' a lot of time daydreamin' about those notes." She moved closer to him again. "You sure do know how to turn a person on, Fritz Howard." She lightly rested her hand on his chest.

"Likewise," he said, his voice gruff. "Brenda, I need you. Please come home tonight, at a decent hour, please." He looked desperate.

She found herself wanting him like she had never wanted him before. Her ache extended far beyond her womb to her very soul. If she didn't make love to this man soon, she felt like she would die. She nodded.

"I will, Fritzy, I will. I'll delegate for an evening. We're finally down to one case anyways, the squad can live without me for a few hours."

He looked at her dubiously. "Are you sure? Don't make promises you can't keep, Brenda."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I promise, Fritzy, that unless half of the Hollywood Hills is murdered tonight, I'm comin' home at a normal hour."

He looked at her and smiled. "Well, in that case, I think I can make the rest of your day a little more…relaxing."

Before she could ask him what he meant, he kissed her again, hard and deep. She was lost in the kiss, too weakened by passion and Fritz to fight him this time. She was vaguely aware of his hand on her thigh, moving up slowly underneath her skirt. It wasn't until his hand had slid under the elastic waistband of her underwear and was cupping her that the haze of passion cleared enough for her to pull away.

"Fritz, what are you doin'?" she whispered harshly as she wrapped her hand and his arm and tried to pull his hand away from her. He wouldn't budge.

"Giving you a little something new to daydream about this afternoon, something that will hopefully guarantee you coming home to me tonight." He leaned down to kiss her ear as his fingers splayed her lips. Brenda's breath caught in her throat.

"Fritz, I'm at work, someone could walk in on us any minute—oh," she lost her train of thought when Fritz slid a finger into her and lazily began to explore her wet folds.

Fritz stopped kissing her neck and whispered, "I locked the door on my way in," he said, his finger sliding slowly in and out of her. "The shades are drawn. Somebody knocks, and I'll stop, I promise. Just relax, Brenda, and enjoy this." Fritz's thumb found her clitoris and began to rub it gently as his finger plunged in and out of her.

Brenda was trying to think clearly, knowing that this could turn out badly. She had just wrapped her brain around a couple of words that she thought she still had enough control to say when Fritz added a second finger to the first. All rational thought was lost, and she buried her face in Fritz's chest and moaned, closing her eyes.

"There," he said, as if having won an argument with a small child. "It's okay, Brenda. Just relax, honey. God, you feel so wet, so good." He leaned down and kissed her, his hand picking up the pace, and he swallowed Brenda's moans.

Brenda was nowhere. She was in a nameless place of extreme pleasure and need, where time and matter don't exist. She felt herself grow closer to something big with each pass of Fritz's thumb over her clit followed by his penetrating fingers, but she couldn't give it a name. She could only try and breathe.

Fritz pulled away from their fiery kiss and whispered in her hair, "oh honey, you are so close. Come for me, Brenda." He increased his pressure and speed. Brenda felt her hips moving on their own volition, and then everything stopped: air, light, sensation, touch. She felt her lungs expand in a deep breath, and then it all began to move again. And she was there, on top of that big thing she had been crawling towards, and her orgasm washed over her. Fritz pressed his mouth against hers when he heard her cry out, but his fingers continued to move in her and against her until she brushed her hand against his arm, their signal that she had grown too sensitive for his touch.

When reality started to bleed in, Brenda was in Fritz's lap as he sat in her office chair, his arms around her, slowly rocking her back and forth. She ran her hands along the outside of his arms to let him know she was back. He pulled her closer.

"Was I loud?" she asked him.

"Don't worry, I made sure you weren't. I promise no one will start spreading rumors in the squad room about what their boss has been up to."

She was too blissfully post-orgasmic to come up with a snappy retort. "Wow, Fritz, that was…quite a surprise," she said. "A very pleasant one, I mean." She paused. "Okay, I just had a mind-blowin' orgasm, are you happy?"

He chuckled. "The question is, are you?"

She turned around in his lap to face him. She could feel his erection beneath her, but it wasn't as urgent as before, and the starved look in his eyes was gone. It was clear her release was his release too. She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. "So that was supposed to make sure I come home tonight, for a little more of that?" she asked teasingly.

"More like, a lot more than that. Did it work?"

"Oh, yea," she breathed. "You have no idea."

He patted her bum as a signal for her to get out of his lap so he could stand up. "I think I do." He smoothed out his jacket and combed his hair with his fingers. "I have to head back to work now." He looked at her, pointing a finger. "Now, you promised to be home before midnight, right?"

"I promise, Fritz."

"Good," he smiled, heading for the door. "I will be eagerly awaiting your arrival."

**End Chapter 1  
**

**A/N: Feedback makes me feel worthy. Please take a second and review. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eagerly Awaiting, Chapter 2**

Brenda could hear the surprise in Fritz's voice. "Really? You're leaving work now? It's only seven o'clock!"

"I promised you I would, Fritz. I did a little deligatin', so I can get home and we can take care of some…unfinished business."

Fritz said in his deep, sexy voice, "is that what you told the squad why you were leaving at a decent hour?"

"Yea, I did," Brenda said, in her own best honeyed tone. "I told them that if I didn't make love to my handsome fiancé tonight, I was gonna burst."

"I can only imagine what Provenza's response was to that."

"Oh, I think he was jealous."

"Because you're engaged? I don't think so."

"No, because I'm gettin' some."

Fritz laughed. "And a satisfied boss makes a pleasant boss. Your squad should thank me tomorrow."

Brenda sighed. "Honey, we can playfully banter on the phone all night, or we can both hang up and head home so I can get busy undressing you. What's it gonna be?"

Fritz was silent on the other end of the line for a moment. "I would have to vote for the hanging up and having you undress me option."

"Alright then," she said, her heart beating a little faster at the idea of taking Fritz's clothes off. "I'll see you in a half an hour."

"I'll be home as soon as I can," Fritz said quickly, and hung up the phone.

It felt strange to her to walk out of the murder room when some of her squad was still working. Gabriel looked up at her as she walked by. "Goodnight, Chief," he said. "Get some rest, OK?"

She smiled and thanked him, knowing from the look in Fritz's eyes earlier that day that she would be getting very little rest that evening.

Brenda arrived home first and was greeted by a hungry Kitty, who led her indignantly to an empty food bowl. "Just a second, Kitty," she said, ducking into the bathroom to freshen up, and then into the bedroom for clean underwear. She wasn't anticipating a sexual encounter at work that day, and was embarrassed that she was wearing grey Fruit-of-the Looms. Not that he saw them, she comforted herself, but he certainly felt them. Fritz was no different than any other man she had been with in that he loved lingerie, and got incredibly turned on when he saw she was wearing a sexy bra and matching underwear under her work clothes. Some mornings he took one look at her getting dressed, and it was all over. Next thing she knew she would be flat on her back, the provoking underthings on the floor and Fritz on top of her. Not that she complained. She loved that Fritz was so attracted to her and was such a passionate man. It just made getting to work on time a little difficult.

She selected a pair of red lace thongs and quickly replaced her boring cotton underwear. Once that was done, she went out to the kitchen to feed a furious Kitty and to pour herself a glass of Merlot. She had just taken her first sip when she heard keys in the door. She smiled and closed her eyes, anticipation flowing through her veins.

"Brenda?" Fritz called out. "Are you really home?"

"No, my car drove itself home," she retorted. "I'm in the kitchen if you wanna come and make sure I'm not a mirage."

"Gladly," Fritz answered, and found Brenda leaning against the countertop, sipping her Merlot. He took off his jacket and threw it over a chair and went to her. He reached up and squeezed her upper arms. "No, no mirage. You're the real thing."

"Aren't you the lucky one," she said, and she placed her wine down and started to undo his tie, gently brushing her hands on his upper chest as she did so. Fritz looked at her, and the hungry look in his eyes from earlier in the day was back. A thrill went down her spine and she felt her temperature rise. When she freed his tie, she tossed it over the chair where his jacket was, and rested her hands on his shoulders.

They looked at each other for a long while, simply stared into each other's eyes. There was no need to speak, everything was there, in their gaze: love, desire, yearning, raw hunger. Fritz leaned down as if to kiss her, but turned his head at the last minute and put his ear to her lips, "I love you Brenda, so much," he said, with so much emotion choking his voice that he could barely speak. Brenda barely got out a return "I love you too," before his lips came down on hers, soft and inviting. She was too impatient, too desperate for him for a slow seduction, and she parted her lips to invite him in, turning her head to give him access. Fritz growled, clearly trying to hold back his own eagerness, and his tongue gently probed her mouth. She moaned, her tongue meeting his, and pulled him closer to her. She could already feel his erection and her body responded with a flood of wetness, dampening her red thong. Fritz reached behind her and caressed her ass, then pressed her against the countertop as he kissed her neck with slow, open mouth kisses that made her chant "oh" like a sacred mantra. She was glad to be at home, where she could make as much noise as she wanted to in response to his ministrations. Brenda had never been all that vocal in bed until she started sleeping with Fritz. He did things to her that made her yell so loudly her throat hurt the next day. Fritz occasionally teased her about the neighbors hearing, and she countered back that if she wasn't so damn good in bed she wouldn't be hollering. That usually shut him up and put a very big smile on his face.

She finished unbuttoning his dress shirt, ran her hands up and down his back, and listened to Fritz's breathing quicken. She ran her fingers through his chest hair and suckled a flat, brown nipple, her tongue rolling over the hardening peak. He put his head back and sighed, and she took the opportunity to kiss his neck. Brenda felt him stir against her leg, and he brought his head down and buried it in between her breasts as he began to unbutton her blouse.

Brenda felt like a kid in a candy store, paralyzed with choices. She desperately wanted to get on her knees and take him in her mouth, but she couldn't stand the thought of leaving his warm lips, which were getting closer and closer to her breasts. She wanted to run her tongue over every inch of his chiseled chest while massaging his firm buttocks. She wanted to wrap her legs around his waist while he thrust inside her. We have the whole evening, she thought through the haze of arousal. Right now her physical need for him was palpable, and she wanted this time to be hard and fast. Her body needed hard and fast. They could take it slow later, but right now she needed release.

Fritz, never one to waste time when it came to accessing Brenda's breasts, had her bra unsnapped and one nipple in his mouth. As he started sucking, she moaned loudly and buried her fingers in his hair. "Incredible," she managed to whisper. His hand started to slide up her thigh, and she reached between them and unbuttoned his pants. Fritz switched nipples as his hand continued the slow assent toward her ass as she deftly lowered his zipper, reached into his boxers, and freed his erection. Fritz's reaction to her hand on him was so intense that he had to pull his mouth away from her breast and bury his face in her neck, groaning her name. She swirled his tip with her hand, using the fluid there as lubricant, and stroked her hand firmly down his silky shaft. He was incredibly hard, and Brenda felt the wetness between her legs extend to her thighs.

Fritz was breathing quickly, one hand on her bare ass, the other on her breast, kissing her ear between moans. "Oh god Brenda, you feel so good. I want you."

Brenda felt that if she didn't feel him inside of her soon, she would go mad. She turned around and pressed her back against his chest, moving her hips against his erection. "So go ahead and take me."

Fritz groaned loudly, so loud he frightened Kitty away from her dinner. "Brenda, you are so sexy. I am dying to be that deep inside of you."

Brenda's eyes were closed as her hands gripped the granite countertop. "I want you that deep inside of me, Fritz. Now."

Fritz kissed the back of her neck and rolled her skirt up to her hips. He growled when he saw the sexy red underwear. "Sweet Jesus, Brenda," he breathed, as he reverently lowered them to her ankles and took them off, gently lifting one foot at a time. He stood back and she could hear him taking off his pants. She could feel his erection against her bare buttocks as he put his hands on her shoulders and slowly slid them down her arms until they were on top of her hands, and then pressed his chest into her lower back so she was bent over the countertop. Brenda felt the coldness against her bare nipples, and the contrast between the chill of her breasts and the heat of Fritz's chest against her only served to arouse her even more. "Now, Fritz, please," she said, desperate.

Brenda felt him slide between her legs and rub against her clit a few times, and she squeezed her eyes shut from the pleasure of it. Then he was at her entrance. His hands were on her hips, and she arched her back to give him better access. Fritz slid into her inch by inch until she could feel his pelvis against her buttocks, and she was hit with a tidal wave of stimulation. She bit her lip to and stifled a scream as he began to thrust slowly.

Strangely enough, it was Fritz who explained to her the reason why being entered from behind felt different than other position was because he was stimulating her G spot. She was embarrassed that, as a grown woman, she had no idea; in fact, she didn't even know she _had_ a G spot—she had always thought it was a myth. She and Fritz were lying in bed on a rainy Sunday morning when she showed her where hers was, and by stimulating her G spot and her clitoris simultaneously, she almost passed out from the resulting orgasm. Once she could breathe again, she said to Fritz, "I am not even gonna ask you how you know how to do that," she said, eyes wide in wonder. He just smiled and kissed her, rolling her on top of him.

She loved this position, how it felt so different than any other, but the one downside was that she couldn't hold or kiss Fritz. He could run his hands through her hair, kiss her back and neck, caress her buttocks, but she couldn't touch him. And the stimulation was so intense that it wasn't a position she wanted to be in every time they made love. She thought of being entered from behind like a flowerless chocolate cake: it's too rich to eat every day, but when you do, it's an incredible treat.

His hands let go of her hips and began to caress her cold nipples. Brenda could feel the tension building and ached for Fritz to thrust as deeply as he could. She was greedy; she needed to feel every hard bit of him in her, now. "Harder Fritzy," she moaned, "harder and faster. Please." Fritz heard her pleas and put his hands back on her hips, holding her stable while picking up the speed. Brenda braced her arms against the wall and thrust against him, creating a delicious friction that brought tears of pleasure to her eyes.

Fritz once confessed that Brenda was so small, he worried about hurting her in this position, that he would go in too deeply and cause her pain. Even though Brenda assured him that he could go for broke and it would feel like heaven to her, he was always cautious. He waited for her invitation to plunge harder and deeper before he did so, often holding back until she had asked him twice, just to make sure. Brenda knew Fritz didn't like to lose control during sex, mostly out of consideration for her needs. She thought it was sweet, but she also saw it as a challenge. An inflamed, out of control Fritz was a sensuous beauty, Eros personified, and that was what Brenda wanted to evoke.

"I want to feel all of you, Fritz, please, faster and deeper. Don't hold back." Brenda heard Fritz's rapid-fire breathing get even faster, and she knew the last shred of his control was gone. She didn't have time to savor the triumph, however, for he did, indeed, start going harder and faster. She braced her arms against the wall with all her muscle strength, and arched her back as far as it would go. Fritz had an iron grip on her hips, despite the sweat on his palms. She was getting louder, she could hear herself, vacillating somewhere between a moan and a scream, and not caring how much noise she made. She existed in nothing but shear physical joy, her whole world boiled down to where she and Fritz were joined. Nothing has ever felt as good as this, she thought, as tears pooled in her eyes and slid down her cheeks.

And suddenly she was there: that point she got to, only when Fritz made love to her from behind, where pleasure leached into pain, and her body demanded release. Coming was not an option, it was a necessity, or her body would split in two. "Oh Fritz, make me come, please, make me come." She knew Fritz expected this phase, and quickly wrapped his right arm around her waist and began to massage her clit. "Ohhhhhhhh," was all she could say, as the pleasure from her clit and the pleasure from having Fritz inside her collided. Fritz continued to pound into her as she felt her explosion coming. "Oh god, oh god oh god…" she couldn't stop herself, she felt the spasms deep inside her. She arched her head back and erupted with a scream, hot lava pouring out of her, down from her head, down her legs, heat and bliss and fire and Fritz buried within her all became one, and she desperately gasped for air, her body shaking.

When her intense orgasm subsided and she came back to herself, she was leaning against Fritz's chest with his head buried in her hair, whispering soothing words. He wasn't inside her anymore, but she felt him against her, still hard. She put her hand on top of his and whispered, "you didn't come?"

He felt him shaking his head no.

She smiled. "Why I am quite impressed with you. How did ya hold back? I really thought I was gonna have a heart attack. You're amazin', Fritz. Did I ever tell you you're amazin'"?

He slowly kissed the side of her neck before answering. "Yes you have, Brenda, and it's going to go to my head." He moved to her cheek. "And as hard as it was to hold back watching and feeling you come like that, I just wasn't ready yet." He turned her around to face her and kissed her deeply. "I had a few more things in mind."

"Oh you did, huh? Like what?"

He surprised her by picking her up and setting her on the countertop. She laughed as she pulled him closer to her with her legs, moved her skirt out of the way, and he entered her again. "Mmmmmm, I like that," she said, enjoying the feel of a slower pace, as she was still recovering from her orgasm. She pulled Fritz close to her for a kiss and saw him smiling too. "Doing this…always reminds me of…" he said breathlessly.

"…that night," she finished for him. One rare, peaceful Saturday evening, both of them relaxed and in a playful mood, they decided that they should have sex in every room in the house. They giggled as they made themselves stop in one room only to begin again in another, a different place and a different position. In the kitchen they discovered that Brenda was the perfect height for Fritz when she sat on the countertop, a bit of information that resulted in several interrupted meals and burnt dinners. Fritz joked to Brenda that he was glad they were getting a bigger house, so there would be more rooms to "christen."

"Can hardly wait…until we move…might have to take…two nights to do every room." Brenda kissed him and then pulled back to look at him, mock surprise on her face. "Unless we're buyin' a mansion, I think your stayin' power will get us through a bigger house in one night." She arched her back to bring him in deeper, and said, concentrating hard on each word as pleasure was again blooming in her body, "maybe we can tell…ohhhhh…Gary Doesn't Lie that we need a house…..mmmmmmm…we can easily make love in." She gave trying to talk and started to kiss Fritz's neck as he picked up the pace a bit. "Brenda, bedroom," he forced out. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she grabbed on to both of his shoulders. He picked her up, still inside of her, and carried her to the bedroom. He tried to lay them down, still joined, but he lost his footing and dropped Brenda on the bed, and fell hard on top on top of her. "Ow, Fritz, yer crushin' me!" she cried, trying to push Fritz off of her. He burst out laughing. "Your smushin' me and you think that's funny?"

"I certainly know how to ruin the mood, don't I," Fritz said, still laughing. "Am I suave or what? Sorry about that, Brenda." He rolled on his back next to her, still fully erect. She stood up and took of her skirt, her only remaining piece of clothing, and then got back on the bed, straddling his thighs. "Since you're so weakened and all from carrying me in here, why don't you lay back down and rest?" Fritz stopped laughing and looked at her with dark eyes. She leaned over, making sure her nipples brushed against his chest, and kissed him, long and deep. She broke away and looked at Fritz. She took a finger and gently traced his beautiful lips. Brenda kissed each eyelid, feathered kisses along his jaw, and slowly ran her tongue down the front of his neck and over his Adam's apple. Fritz sighed and shifted beneath her. He knew where she was going, and she could tell he was anxious for her to get there. Torture is sweet, she thought, as she slowly kissed his pecks, flicking his nipples with her tongue, and then down to his stomach, admiring his six pack. She ran her tongue around his belly button as his sighs turn into moans. She scooted back on his thighs and bent down, and ran her flat tongue from the very base of him to the tip in one quick motion. Fritz bucked his hips and gasped, the reaction she was hoping for. She ran her tongue along him again, this time slower, so he could feel each bump and ridge. When she got to the tip, she took it in her mouth, swirling her tongue around, paying special attention to the incredibly sensitive spot that always made him squirm. It did. Brenda took the root of him in her hand and the rest of him in her mouth, as much of him as she could, and lightly sucked, pulling back slowly. She continued with this gentle rhythm for a few times, and then, to mix things up, she greatly increased the pressure of her lips and tongue, eliciting a very loud "oh God," from Fritz. She smiled against him, loving this, loving the pleasure it gave him. He tangled his fingers through her hair, and she pulled back her lips and slowly, and gently ran her teeth up the length of him. He almost sobbed, calling out her name. "I can't last much longer," he huffed out. Brenda ran her mouth up and down a few more times and swirled the tip for good measure, and then pulled him out of her mouth with a soft "pop." She crawled toward his head, stroking his chest as she went. She whispered, in her best bedroom voice, "Fritzy, I got two options for you. I can either climb on top of you, or work you with my mouth until you come. It's up to you."

Now it was Fritz's turn to look like a overwhelmed kid in a candy store. His eyes shut, savoring both choices, and said, "come in your mouth, like the note you left me?" A smile flitted across his face.

"Yea," Brenda said, thinking about her soft-core porn creation she had left for him. "Just like the note."

Fritz opened his eyes half way, looking at her in adoration. "As unbelievably tempting as that is, I have been dreaming of coming inside of you all day. Please, Brenda, take me inside you."

She ran her hand through his thick hair and kissed him again; Fritz brought his hands to the back of her head to hold her there, joined with him, tongues dueling. When they pulled apart to breathe, Brenda moved down and took him in her hand. He was so hard and yet soft, like iron velvet, and his tip was wet again. He's so gorgeous, she thought to herself, almost overwhelmed at the sight of his perfect body and impressive erection. She heard Fritz make an impatient noise, and she stopped her ogling. She brought herself down on him, and she was so wet she slid in to the hilt in one motion. She put her hands on his chest for leverage and was still, savoring the sensation of him filling her, breathing deeply. She began to move slowly, and Fritz rested his hands on her hips, and she allowed him to guide her movements. She pulled out as far as she could then plunged back down on him, making him gasp. She arched her back and leaned back as far as she could, and he went even deeper in her. Fritz's hands pulled her forward and encouraged her to pick up the speed, which she did. Fritz loved when Brenda was on top; he told her that watching her arousal and her orgasm was easier. And he said he loved seeing her let go and give herself over to pleasure. Brenda had enough insight to know she wasn't easy to be with, because she wasn't big on talking about feelings, and had lairs full of well-protected secrets in her heart that she didn't like to share. But when she was making love to him, she felt free from her own personal prison, loose and open, and didn't hesitate to ask, or take, what she needed. She always hoped she conveyed to Fritz with her body what she couldn't always convey with her actions: that he was precious to her, and meant more to her than anything in the universe. She desperately prayed that her body spoke the words that her mouth couldn't.

Brenda's hips ground against him, and felt herself growing closer to orgasm. A shiver ran from her center up her spine, and she moaned loudly. She leaned down and said to Fritz, "come with me, Fritzy, come with me." They intertwined their fingers and Brenda sat upright again, riding him hard. His breathing quickened and he thrust up harder into her. She could tell he was right on the edge, holding back for her. He sensed this too, and reached down to where they were joined to rub her clit with his thumb. That did it. She slid town him two more times and came, and felt like she shattered into a thousand pieces. When Fritz saw she was coming and wanted to ride the crest of her orgasm, he grabbed her hips again and pumped her up and down on him a couple of times and then exploded inside of her. Brenda was aware that they were both crying out, but she couldn't tell their voices apart. It felt so good to feel him come inside of her, knowing he got the release he so desperately needed. She collapsed on his chest and tried to slow her panting. Fritz was also breathing rapidly, a shuttering type of breath that always told Brenda he had had a particularly intense orgasm. She slowly rubbed his chest in gentle circles, while Fritz mirrored the motion on her lower back. They lay like that for a long time, still connected, until Fritz's erection disappeared. She rolled off of him, pulled up the covers, and lay on her side and rested her head against her chest, placing her hand over his heart. He picked it up and kissed her palm, making her smile.

"So, was that worth a little delegating?" Fritz asked, still rubbing her back.

"Oh yea," she said, running her fingers through his chest hair. "Absolutely. And thanks for the, uh, preview this afternoon."

He chuckled. "I was happy to do it. In fact, anytime you would like me to come over and give you a little distraction, just give me a call."

"I'll keep that in mind."

He turned to face her, resting his hand on her hip. "Oh, I have a question to ask you, Brenda. Can I take a raincheck for that blow job you described in your note?" She could hear the barely suppressed laugh in his voice.

She surprised him by reaching down and grabbing him, and looked him in the eyes, one eyebrow raised. "A blow job is a terrible thing to waste."

"That's my girl," he said.

**THE END**

**_A/N: You likey? If so, please review. Thanks!_**


End file.
